


Cure for the Common Love Affair

by Illdosomething



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Eventual Stony, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pediatrician!Steve, Peter is adorable, Steve is a love struck dork too, Tony is a love struck dork, fluff fluff fluff fluff, not serious serious hurt tho, part of a series, they are all just lovable dorks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-04-22 01:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14298198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illdosomething/pseuds/Illdosomething
Summary: Tony's a single father. Steve is a beloved Pediatrician. And Peter is a six-year-old boy.In which Tony falls in love with his son's doctor and Steve falls in love with his patient's father.Part 1 of a series.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WELCOME. If you are here for fluff you are in the right place. I read a fic with this premise on Tumblr and my heart swelled and I had to write my own fic. I hope you enjoy.

            Six years ago, if anyone had told Tony that he would be squished in a chair in a doctor’s waiting room amidst a bunch of crying, sniffling toddlers and their parents, he would have laughed and drowned another shot of his whisky. But, the world was cruel to him, and there he was with a solemn six-year-old boy in his lap, glaring down at a two-year-old who had thrown a Lego smack into the middle of his forehead only a few minutes ago.

 

            “Daddy,” Peter moaned, pressing his face into the crook of his dad’s chest and let out a harsh cough that rattled his tiny body. He curled up tighter on Tony’s lap, letting his dad wrap his arms around him.

 

            “I know, honey. We’ll get you feeling better,” Tony cooed, rubbing his son’s back gently and tilted his head close enough to press a kiss to his cheek. Peter had been fighting a cold since he came home early from school last Friday and what Tony had hoped would be gone come Monday, became even worse. Which he shouldn’t be surprised at. Peter was born prematurely and doctors warned him that Peter’s immune system would be fragile, especially as he started school where the abundance of germs and viruses never seemed to end.

 

            “Are we seein’ Dr. Steve?” Peter asked, his whispered voice against his father’s ear. Tony smiled and kissed his head again.

 

            “Of course, honey. Wanted to see you the second he heard how awful you felt, buddy,” Tony explained gently, thoughts going back to the conversation he had with Peter’s pediatrician…and Tony’s obsession for the last six years. To be fair though, Peter was obsessed with the man too, only if the little boy swore that Dr. Steve’s hugs were the absolute best and he always let Peter not have one, not two, but three stickers after every visit.

 

            Tony however had fallen in love with the man the second he laid eyes on him during Peter’s first check up after he was born. He had thanked the gods above that he only momentarily lost his vision and balance leading him to stumble into the door way just once. Pepper, who had offered to come with him, teased him mercilessly afterwards which Tony easily brushed off. He was just tired, he had argued back, gently rocking Peter to sleep in his arm.

 

            But Tony knew he wasn’t kidding himself. At least it was a relatively healthy obsession compared to the ones he had before.

 

            Tony was thrown from his thoughts as Peter’s name was called and Tony carried Peter on his hip, throwing one last glare at the Lego throwing demon toddler before following Steve’s assistant to the back of the clinic.

 

            They settled into the room with Tony propped up on the bed with Peter cradled in his arms. Once the assistant got Peter’s vitals and information written down she left with the promise that Dr. Rogers would be in just a few moments.

 

            True to her promise a few moments later there was a knock on the door before it clicked open.

 

            “I heard my favorite little patient wasn’t feeling too well,” Steve greeted softly as he stepped into the room.

 

            No matter how hard Tony tried, his breath always got caught in his throat whenever his eyes landed on the handsome blonde. Damn him for being so pretty. He half imagined that the younger doctor was substituting his regular lab coat for an extra small any time he was seeing Tony in order to display his bulging biceps even more. Damn him to hell.

 

            Tony recovered quickly though and swallowed heavily before gently brushed his fingers through Peter’s hair before answering, “I’d say. You were right. I should have brought him in on Friday.”

 

            Tony frowned, peering down at his lethargic son who was nothing more than just dead weight at the moment in his arms.

 

            Steve offered him a reassuring look though, showcasing off his perfect smile, as he set his tablet down on the counter and walked over.

 

            “From what you told me, it seemed just like a common cold. You didn’t need any reason to bring him in then. With kids, especially with Peter, a common cold can easily turn into something worse. I’m suspecting bronchitis since he’s having trouble especially at night when he’s trying to sleep. But we’ll know for sure in just a little bit, but no matter what we’ll get him better, Tony,” Steve stated, voice as gentle as it always was. He kept his tone quiet, as to not jostle Peter too much but the little boy was still starting to flutter his eyes open.

 

            Tony knew better to than not to listen to Steve. He couldn’t count the endless time that he had brought Peter in for an ailment and Steve got him cured within a few days.

 

            Steve smiled gently at Peter when the boy opened his eyes fully and peered up at the doctor.

 

            “What have I told you about getting sick, young man?” Steve chided gently, teasing his young patient.

 

            “Not m’fault,” Peter grumbled before letting out a chesty cough. Tony helped him sit up in his lap, rubbing circles on his back.

 

            Steve patting his hand soothingly, “I know, buddy. All those nasty germs running around at your school, I bet.”

 

            “My bestest friend Ned was sick all last week, Dr. Steve. And he stayed home and his momma let him eat all the ice cream he wanted ‘cus his throat was hurtin’ a lot and he - and he played all the video games he wanted to and I t’ought ‘cus I was sick too that daddy would let me play video games too but he said I had to be in bed so I could rest,” Peter lazily sprouted off, finishing with a pout and Tony rolled his eyes fondly while Steve had been nodding his head along with Peter’s words.

 

            “Got to agree with your daddy there, kiddo,” Steve commented with a smile, placing the tips of his stethoscope in his ears before warming the end and gently sliding it up Peter’s shirt to place on his chest.

           

            “Can you take a couple deep breaths for me, buddy?” Steve instructed tenderly, as he moved from listening to the even thumps of Peter’s heart to his lungs instead. Peter managed to take two deep breaths before falling into a coughing fit. Steve quickly went over to the sink to fill a cup of water while Tony cooed and fretted over his son. Tony took the cup of water from Steve’s hands and helped Peter gulp it down. The little boy fell against Tony’s chest right after he took the cup away and whimpered as he reached up to rub at his chest.

 

            “Does your chest hurt when you cough, Peter?” Steve asked, kneeling down til he was eye level with the six-year-old. Peter sniffled as he nodded his head. Tony frowned, smoothing Peter’s curls back gently and placing a kiss on the tiny forehead.

 

            Steve nodded his head in understanding and after running a few more checks, concluded that it was indeed what he originally thought.

 

            “We’ll give this about a few days to run its course, but in the meantime I’ll prescribe him a cough syrup that should make it easier to sleep at night and an inhaler just in case as well. But I would definitely keep him home and tucked away into bed for this week,” Steve said as signed a few prescriptions with one hand while the other reached up to grab the basket of stickers tucked away in the cupboard.

 

            “Since you’re not feeling so well and we’re really good today, I think we can let you go today with four stickers. What do you think about that buddy?” Steve said with a teasing smile as he offered the basket to the six-year-old who eyes grew to the size of saucers.

 

            “Yes!” Peter squealed and Tony had to tighten his hold to keep him from falling off his lap as he reached over to ransack through the basket.

 

            Tony looked up to meet Steve’s eyes and instantly felt his brain melting away when the man offered him a huge grin, eyes sparkling. He managed to look away before he started drooling and mumbling incoherent words. That happened only once in front of Steve and he wasn't ready to have a repeat of that, thank you very much.

 

            Not before long Tony was strolling out of the clinic, Peter cradled in his arms and wad of prescription papers in hand.

 

            "Dr. Steve's really nice, daddy. I like him lots," Peter mumbled against his shoulder.

 

            Tony grinned, bouncing Peter gently.

 

            "Me too, kiddo. Me too."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter ends up getting worse, but no fear, Steve's there! And by there we mean their home. It's just a good ole' fashioned house call...right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF. 
> 
> Some part of me is distraught that Peter has to be sick or hurting in order for Tony and Steve to interact, but who doesn't enjoy a little hurt/comfort especially when it's dad Tony to the rescue.

It was only a few short days later that Tony had to procure Steve’s expertise once more.

 

When they had left the clinic that Monday afternoon, Tony had Happy drive them straight home after a pit stop at the pharmacy to get Peter’s medications. By the time they had arrived home, Peter was asleep, snoring softly and Tony couldn’t help but coo and pepper gentle kisses to the little boy’s face as they rode up in the elevator to the penthouse. He had woken Peter up long enough to squirt a syringe full of medicine into his mouth followed by a sip of orange juice before tucking him into bed, hoping that it wouldn’t be long before Peter was back to his normal state, running around and driving Tony up the wall.

 

His hopes were short lived though.

 

“Damn it,” Tony cursed, glancing down at the temperature reading glaring back at him: 102.3.

 

Peter whimpered, sensing his father’s anger and Tony quickly set the thermometer down before leaning over Peter’s bed and gently soothed his son.

 

“It’s okay, baby. I’m going to get you feeling better, I promise,” Tony promised, smoothing Peter’s hair back that had been plastered to his forehead. He winced, feeling the incredible warmth radiating from his little boy.

 

“Jarvis, call Dr. Roger’s direct line and inform him of what is going on with Peter and what he wants me to do,” Tony demanded, looking up momentarily to get an affirmative from his AI before he took a seat on the side of Peter’s bed. He reached over to grab the cloth soaked in a bowl of cold water, squeezing out the excess before placing it carefully over Peter’s forehead.

 

Peter moaned, grateful for the momentary relief that offered him.

 

“Talk to me sweetie. What hurts right now?” Tony prodded, snaking a hand underneath Peter’s blanket to rub at his back.

 

“M’head,” Peter mumbled and Tony reached over to his tablet and dimmed the lights in his son’s room.

 

“What else, kiddo?”

 

“M’tummy and ches’ and my throa’,” Peter listed off, voice wavering off at the end as his limited energy dwindle down.

 

Tony frowned, reaching over to stroke Peter’s cheek.

 

“Dr. Rogers is on the line and requesting to speak to you Master Stark,” Jarvis’s voice rang out and Tony immediately told him to connect him.

 

“Tony, I’m coming over right now,” Steve’s voice boomed and Tony wasn’t going to lie that he felt his heart skip a few beats.

 

Let’s be honest, he had fantasies of Steve coming over to the penthouse, but this was definitely not what he had in mind.

 

“Didn’t know you started doing house calls,” Tony responded.

 

“I’ve done a few when I’ve had the time. I don’t want to send Peter to the hospital if it can be something we can treat at home,” Steve reasoned with him. Tony could faintly hear the sounds of Steve packing up in the background of the call.

 

“You think he needs the hospital?” Tony asked, trying to keep the panic brewing up inside him from entering his voice.

 

“I want to keep him from going to the hospital, Tony. I’ll be there in ten minutes.”

 

“You know where we live? Didn’t know you did stalking on your free time, doc,” Tony bantered, trying to ease the conversation a bit for his own sake, leading Steve to sigh loudly.

 

“I have your address on file, just like every other patient, and plus you live in the tallest building in New York, with your _name_ on it.”

 

“I’ll have one of my people meet you down in the lobby,” Tony told him, patting Peter on the chest gently as he started to whimper a little bit.

 

“Sounds good.”

 

Tony sighed once the call ended. He directed Jarvis to send a message to Happy to meet Steve down in the lobby before focusing on his son.

 

“What are we going to do with you, baby?” Tony murmured, stroking Peter’s cheek before leaning over to kiss the tip of his tiny, pink-flushed nose. Peter sniffled as Tony drew back but didn’t wake up from the fever induced slumber he had fallen in while Tony was talking with Steve.

 

Tony busied himself with replacing the cloth every now and then on Peter’s forehead and crooning softly into Peter’s ear anytime he started to whimper and stir.

 

“Dr. Rogers has arrived to the penthouse, sir,” Jarvis informed him. Tony stood up from Peter’s bed and reached the bedroom door at the same time that Steve arrived with Happy leading the way.

 

“How is he?” His driver asked, peeking above his shoulder to glance at Peter’s prone form on the bed.

 

“Same,” Tony replied with a frown before glancing over at the other man.

 

Just like every other time, Tony had to gulp heavily upon his eyes landing on the young doctor. However, it was evident that Steve had been working out when he had received the call, if there was anything to be said by his rather _tight_ gym clothes that would on any other regular day be doing wonders to Tony’s body. Thankfully, his duties and worries of a father overrode anything else.

 

“Um, thanks for coming, Dr. Rogers,” Tony greeted with a nod of his head. Steve smiled, shaking his head as he followed Tony into the room after thanking Happy for his help.

 

“I’ve told you a million times. You can call me Steve,” Steve said as he walked over to Peter’s bed, a concerned expression making his way onto his face.

 

“Do you let everyone call you ‘Steve’?” Tony couldn’t help but pester.

 

Steve just smiled at him as he set his bag down on the end of the bed before moving to the side and leaning over Peter, getting a good look at him.

 

“Your assistant, Jarvis –“

 

“He’s an AI,” Tony corrected, walking over.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“He’s kinda like a robo’ doc’or Steve, but he lives in da ceilin’,” Peter woke up to kindly inform the man.

 

“Well, that’s just neat, isn’t it, kiddo?” Steve replied with a grin as he knelt down next to the bed, placing a gentle hand on Peter’s arm.

 

“Wha’ you doin’ here, doc’or Steve?” Peter asked, leaning up on his elbows, making the cloth on his forehead fall forward into his lap which Tony grabbed.

 

“Your daddy called me. You’re not doing so well, are you, buddy?” Steve told him, pouting his lips at the little boy. Peter shook his head before falling back down onto his bed.

 

Steve looked up at Tony who was standing on the other side of the bed, arms crossed.

 

“Has he been able to keep any food or fluids down?”

 

Tony rubbed at his face before shaking his head.

 

“He’s probably dehydrated as hell right now. I’m going to have to give him an IV solution, if that’s okay with you?” Steve told him, reaching over to rummage through his bag.

 

Tony’s eyebrow furrowed and he leaned over to glance into the bag.

 

“You have stuff for that?”

 

“Of course, I come prepared for anything,” Steve told him matter-of-factly as he took out an IV kit and saline bag.  

 

“Of course you do,” Tony muttered before sighing and shaking his head, “Just do what you need to make him better, please.”

 

Steve stopped searching through his bag for a moment to look up at Tony and with a determined look, stated, “I will get him better. I know I promised you once, but this time I mean it.”

 

If there was any way that Tony could have fallen in love with the man any more than he already had, then it would have occurred at that moment.

 

Tony gave him a watery smile before taking a seat on the bed, resting his back against the headboard before gently moving Peter so he was resting against Tony’s chest.

 

Steve moved to get a set of vitals on his little patient first, gently palpating Peter’s throat and stomach, peering into the back of his throat with a small penlight and taking a thorough listen to his heart and lungs.

 

“I don’t think it’s moved on from bronchitis to anything worse. Maybe a worse form of the virus than usual but that means he just needs a little more aggressive treatment before he can get back to his feet. But if we’re going to get him better, we’ll need to get him rehydrated first thing,” Steve informed the man afterwards and Tony nodded his head along to his words.

 

“He’s not going to like this,” Tony murmured, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of Peter’s head.

 

“No’ gonna like wha’, daddy?” Peter asked, reaching a small hand up to press to his dad’s cheek.

 

“Peter, kiddo, I want to get you feeling better. But in order to do that, I’m going to have to put an IV into your arm. It’s a little tube that is going to give you medicine which will make you feel a whole lot better,” Steve replied instead, rubbing a gentle hand up and down Peter’s leg.

 

“How you gonna do tha’?” Peter wondered, instinctively curling up further into his dad’s chest. He had feeling he was not going to like where this was headed.

 

Steve offered him a reassuring smile before grabbing the IV kit a few feet away from him and explained to Peter what was going to happen.

 

“A needle!” Peter exclaimed once he saw the dreaded object, and whatever energy he had lost from the past few days, he had regained back in an instant as he crawled into the safety of his dad’s lap.

 

“Peter, baby,” Tony cooed, wrapping his arms around his son, pressing a kiss to his head.

 

“Daddy, I don’ wan’ an IV. I feel tons better now!” Peter cried, pressing his face against his father’s chest and then turned back to look at the heartbroken doctor.

 

“I don’ need one docto’ Steve. I promise, I don’ feel sick n’more,” The little boy begged and the two men were besides themselves. Tony wrapped his arms around his baby tighter, peppering kisses to his face.

 

“Sweetie, you need one. It’s just one little poke and nothing more,” Tony promised and in an instant Peter’s eyes welled up and he was sobbing his little heart out a few seconds later.

 

“I’m sorry, kiddo,” Steve murmured, reaching a hand over to gently stroke the back of Peter’s head while giving a sad smile over to Tony.

 

“It’s going to be best if you have him laying down on the bed, Tony,” Steve said quietly and Tony nodded his head. He hated to unwrap his arms around his devastated son, especially as Peter had all but glued his arms around Tony’s neck which he refused to let go of as Tony tried to get him laying down on his back.

 

“Daddy, don’ le’ him do dis, don’ leave me,” Peter cried, his sobs mixing in with a cough every few moments.  

 

Tony got Peter finally laying on his back and firmly stated back, “Baby, I will never leave you. Ever. I’m staying right here honey and nothing would ever make me go away.”

 

He leaned over, covering up Peter’s view of Steve with his one hand while the other he used to gently smooth his curls back and wipe the tears off his cheeks, every few moments pressing a kiss to his face.

 

It helped to lessen Peter’s sobs down to hiccups and the slight sniffle. Fortunate enough for them, Peter’s energy had quickly fallen back down, leaving him in no state to fight back against the IV.

 

Steve worked quick, but made sure to explain what was happening so nothing scared Peter.

 

“Just a tight little squeeze on your arm here, kiddo,” Steve said softly as he wrapped the tourniquet around the small arm. He quickly located a good vein and after preparing everything else, swiftly but accurately got the IV in.

 

“All done, kiddo. You did such a good job,” Steve praised with a smile as he flushed the IV through before hooking up the saline bag to it.

 

“Is all done, daddy?” Peter whispered and Tony nodded his head, pressing a kiss to the boy’s head. He reached over to grab a few tissues from the bedside table and wiped off the tears and snot that had accumulated on his son’s face.

 

Peter huffed, turning his head away from his dad and he glanced up at Steve who knelt down until he was eye level. He grabbed Peter’s hand closest to him and rubbed gentle circles on top with his thumb.

 

“I’m sorry I made you go through that, buddy. We’re still friends though, aren’t we? You can forgive your favorite doctor?”

 

Peter was silently deliberating for a few seconds before muttering, “I guess so.”

 

Steve choked on his laugh while Tony snorted.

 

“Phew! I’m glad to hear that, kiddo,” Steve replied, giving an exaggerated sigh of relief and pretending to wipe sweat off his forehead, which made Peter giggle and Tony’s heart to swell at the same time.

 

Steve moved to start packing up a few of this things as Tony tucked Peter into bed, being mindful of the IV.

 

“You rest now, baby and I’ll check in on you in a few, okay?” Tony told him and Peter nodded his head, letting out huge yawns as his dad tucked him in.

 

Steve came around the bed and came to stand next to him.

 

“We’ll keep the solution going for about an hour or so.”

 

“Okay, do you want to tell me how to take it out or-” Tony let his words hang in the air.

 

“I’d like to just wait here until then, if that’s okay,” Steve replied and Tony tried to mask the alarmed expression on his face.

 

It took a few seconds for Tony to reply back.

 

“Yeah!” Tony replied, too enthusiastic than what he intended.  

 

_Jesus, Tony, simmer the fuck down._

_“_ That – yeah, that’d be just fine. We can just head to the living room.”

 

Steve grinned, “Perfect.”

 

Tony swallowed heavily.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wink wink wink wink wink wink wink :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGH GOD YOU GUYS I'M SO SORRY 
> 
> first for not updating in like forever
> 
> and second for giving you a terrible chapter
> 
> but at least it's something...right?

By some grace of God, Tony was able to lead the way to the living room. You might as well have thought he was walking to his execution by how hard his heart was banging against his rib cage.

 

“Well, there you have it,” Tony uttered, waving a hand towards one of the couches to Steve before turning around to head to the small kitchenette.

 

“Anything I can get for you to drink?” The words poured out of Tony’s mouth before he even registered the thought.

 

Him. Tony Stark. Billionaire playboy philanthropist. Trying to act like a host.

 

“Water’s just fine. Thank you,” Steve replied. Tony whipped around to see the man already perched on couch, a grin on his face as he looked back at him. 

 

Tony pursed his lips, nodding his head before turning around to grab a cold water bottle out of the fridge. He set it to the side as he started on his own drink which was definitely not going to be water before thankfully the nagging voice inside his head, who always sounded particularly similar to Pepper, told him that drinking alcohol at the moment may not be the best idea.

 

“You were smart to call me,” Steve’s voice suddenly ranged out.

 

Tony turned around to look at him, an eyebrow raised.

 

Steve shook his head with a smile before elaborating, “With Peter. Most parents do either of two things. One, nothing at all and ignore my advice to contact me if their kid get worse. Or two, frantically run into the emergency room, exposing their child to even more germs. I’m glad you made the choice to call me.”

 

Tony sauntered over, handing the water over before taking his own seat. On the other ouch. Far away from Steve.

 

“Trust me, I was close to taking him to the emergency room,” Tony admitted, leaning back against the couch before crossing his arms.

 

Steve frowned, “I wouldn’t have blamed you if you had.”

 

“Wouldn’t have care if you had,” Tony scoffed.

 

Steve just grinned, used to Tony’s remarks. He was unconvinced though at that reply.

 

Tony looked away for a second before sighing and shaking his head, “He’s my only son. A father’s intuition or some crap like that would have told me he was bad enough to take in.”

 

“You should always trust your parental instinct. You’re a great father, Tony,” Steve praised suddenly, offering a warm smile over to Tony.

 

Tony had to quickly mask the look of alarm that came over him. Comments about his parenting were not always well received. That mostly pertained to the fact that the media had taking it upon themselves to smear the idea of Tony being a father when Peter first came to light. Tony eventually learned to take it in stride, most like everything else that was said about him in the papers.

 

But, he would be lying if he said he still wasn’t scared about the prospect of being a father. Or for that matter being a good father because lord knows he did not have the best father figure in his life to look up. Always questioning himself as to if he truly was the best thing for Peter because lord knows that little boy deserved the best things in life.

 

Seeing the man’s silent distress, Steve began to speak again, voice soft, “I see lots of parents, day in and day out. Some good, some…not so good. Some that make me want to pull my hair out.”

 

He let out a slight chuckle, before his face morphed into a frown.

 

“Some I’ve had to call the authorities on. But you’re not any of those parents. You’re better,” Steve made sure to look Tony straight in the eyes, as if he was trying to speak directly to Tony’s soul. “You’re much better.”

 

Tony was eyeing him warily at the point, head cocked to the side.

 

“How can you be completely sure of that, though?” Tony questioned.

 

Steve shrugged, “I guess you can’t ever be completely sure. But I know Peter’s a great kid. He’s got the best that I would wish for in any of my patients.”

 

He scratched mindlessly at the back of his head before reaching over to grab the bottle of water, popping off the cap and taking a swig.

 

“He’s always been a shy little thing,” Tony remarked. Even though he feared every having a conversation with the man, especially in his own home, there was something relaxing about the topic of his son.

 

“You’re one of the few people outside my close friends that has opened up to,” Tony revealed, the corner of his mouth twitching up to form something resembling a smile.

 

Steve’s face lit up and he straightened his back a little before leaning forward.

 

“Is that so?” He replied with glee.

 

Tony scoffed softly before elaborating, “I swear the second that boy learned how to form words, he would ramble on about you after every visit. Swears that you give the best hugs known to man. If I didn’t know any better Steve, it seems like you’re trying giving me a run for my money.”

 

Steve began to outright giggle. In his living room. The audacity.

 

“You can’t blame me, Tony. He’s just the cutest thing,” Steve replied, a twinkle in his eyes.

 

“Not going to get me to argue against that fact. I’ll take the credit where it’s due. Most of his looks and antics come from me anyways,” Tony pointed out.

 

“Well, he is quite a handsome little boy,” Steve replied and just as soon his eyes snapped shut at the realization of what his unrevised comment just implied.

 

Tony’s eyes narrowed, watching the redness creep up on the doctor’s face with fascination.

 

“Are you calling me handsome, Dr. Rogers? Well, I think you just did. How very nice of you.”

 

Steve let out a nervous chuckle. His fingers returned back to scratch at the back of his head, a movement that Tony finally registered one that was done out of anxiousness.

 

“It’s okay. You can take all the time you need and bask in my perfection,” Tony noted easily and that seem to undo the knot that had settled in Steve’s stomach if the genuine laugh had anything to say about it.

 

Tony couldn’t help but grin, yet made sure Steve didn’t notice too much of it. He got up from his seat, walking over to the kitchenette to dispose of his bottle in the trashcan at the same time that Steve’s phone rang.

 

“I’m sorry, Tony. Do you mind?” Steve got up, rummaging for his phone in the pocket of his shorts.

 

Tony shook his head, pointing Steve towards a vacant room down hallway he could have some privacy.

 

“Dr. Rogers speaking. Hi? Hello? Oh yes, hello Mrs. Martin! What can I do for you? Oh no—again? And you’re sure he didn’t have any seafood?” Steve’s voice diminished as he left the living room.

 

Tony watched him disappear off into the hallway, letting out a huge sigh as he was finally out of sight.

 

The nerves from before that had been pressed down started to appear once more and he ventured off to his son’s room. The tiniest sight of Peter always managed to calm him down.

 

He creeped into his son’s room slowly, not wanting to wake up the boy in case he was still sleeping.

 

Peter was still dozing off, tucked away in the middle of the bed with the softest snores emitting from him as his chest rose up and down. Tony grinned, leaning forward to press a kiss to his son’s forehead, noticing the feverish warmth that had encapsulated his son was no longer present.

 

His nerves decreased by the second as he took in the calming scent of his son, until there was nothing left for his anxiety to rest on and he fell into a comforting relaxation, occupying himself with threading his fingers through Peter’s curls.

 

He didn’t know how long it had been until there was a soft knock on the door and Steve’s head popped in.

 

“Sorry about that, I had to make a few calls about one of my other patients,” Steve whispered an explanation as he walked into the room.

 

Tony shook his head, waving his hand at him. Steve nodded his head at him before heading over to the other side of bed and rummaged through his medical bag.

 

“I think it’s about time we can get him off the fluids as well. Is he seeming better to you?” Steve asked as he settled his stethoscope into his ears before leaning over and sliding the end down the little boy’s shirt.

 

“He doesn’t seem as warm as before. His fever might finally be broken,” Tony replied. Steve nodded his head before focusing back to his exam.

 

“He sounds good,” Steve remarked a few moments later as he stood up and pocketed the instrument back into his bag before continuing, “Definitely not out of the woods with this infection but the fluids did him a lot of good. We’ll wait it out for the rest of this week, but I don’t see any reason for him not to be better for school come Monday morning.”

 

Tony nodded his head and watched as Steve did quick work of carefully taking out the IV in Peter’s arm, taping down the puncture site with a cotton ball and band aid. Peter didn’t even stir once during the ordeal.

 

Steve worked silent but efficiently to pack up his things, throwing the bag over his shoulder but not before laying a few stickers on Peter’s bedside.

 

“A parting gift,” Steve commented with a grin.

 

“My home is going to be covered with stickers because of you, you know that right?”

 

Steve just grinned wider, slapping a few more stickers on top of the ones already placed on the nightstand. Tony offered him a very unimpressed look.

 

“I can show myself out, Tony. You stay with him,” Steve said as he started walking towards the door. He hesitated for a moment before turning around and saying, “Remember, you can call me anytime, for anything.”

 

There was something mixed in with that statement that Tony couldn’t exactly pinpoint but before he could, Jarvis informed him that the doctor had left the premises.

 

“Huh, anytime for anything, Steve?” Tony repeated to himself, a smirk crawling onto his face.

 

 

 

  

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry for the long wait! Life got a hold of me but now I am on track (hopefully!). It's a short chapter but hopefully gets things moving a little bit!

“Peter, buddy, it’s time to wake up,” Tony gently coaxed his young son. He took off the comforter that had been cocooned around Peter.  

 

“Noooo, daddy,” Peter whined, scrunching up his face and pressing it into his pillow when the sunlight hit his eyes.

 

“Yesss, Peter,” Tony mimicked, taking the blanket completely off and carefully hoisted his son onto his hip. Peter wrapped his skinny arms around Tony’s neck, pressing his nose into the crook of his neck.

 

“I s’ill feel sick, daddy. I hafta stay home,” Peter grumbled, leading Tony to grin. If anything was to be said about how much he had to run around after Peter yesterday, his son was far from sick.

 

“Oh, munchkin, as much as I would love to keep you home with me forever, you need to go to school. Don’t you miss seeing Ned?” Tony knew hinting at seeing his best friend would jolt Peter awake. And he was right.

 

“Oh my gosh! Ned! He promises to tell me all abou’ his new S’ar Wars Lego model, daddy!”

 

“Then we better hurry up and get you to school, kiddo! Can’t have Ned waiting too long for us now, can we?”

 

Peter vehemently shook his head at that and Tony smirked, pressing a kiss to his boy’s cheek.

 

He was able to get Peter washed, dressed, fed and out the door with little trouble. Pulling up to the school about fifteen minutes later, Peter waved at Ned who was waiting on the stairs a few feet away from the car. Peter let Tony smother him in kisses before hopping out of the car.

 

“If you feel sick, baby, you go straight to the nurse, okay?” Tony reminded the little boy.

 

“Okay, daddy!” Peter promised before waving goodbye. He turned around to race towards Ned who looked equally ecstatic at finally seeing his best friend. Tony grinned, watching the two boys walk towards the front of the doors, not leaving until he made sure they were safely inside.

 

He went home, spending the rest of the day messing around in the lab, occasionally being interrupted by Pepper to sign this, sign that, remind him of this and remind him of that.

 

He was arguing with Dum-E on why nuts and bolts did not belong in his shakes when Jarvis notified him of a text message.

 

“Delete it Jarvis, you know this,” Tony replied as he simultaneously pointed to a corner and Dum-E whined, dejectedly rolling over to it.

 

“And you think about your actions, young man,” Tony chastised.

 

“I thought this message might be of interest, boss. It’s not the usual ones about business and operations,” Jarvis explained and Tony raised an eyebrow, curiosity framing his face.

 

“Who is it?” Tony asked, plopping down on the chair next to his main workstation, reaching for his coffee to take a sip.

 

“Doctor Rogers, sir,” Jarvis informed him and Tony nearly spit up the coffee, but managed to swallow it down.

 

“What?” Tony exclaimed, sitting up in his chair. Jarvis took that as a note and displayed the message on the screen in front of Tony.

 

**_Hi, Tony. It’s Steve. You’re probably busy now. I mean I would be to if I was running a multibillion dollar corporation. Just wanted to see how Peter was doing. Seeing that you were not running into clinic today with him in your arms tells me that he’s doing okay._ **

****

**_But just wanted to check._ **

 

Tony had a stupid grin plastered on his face and he wiped it off before starting to replying back –

 

_Hope you’re not abandoning any patients to text me about Peter but he’s doing ok. Managed to drop him off at school. So far no calls from the school nurse to come get a sniffling kid._

 

_Thanks for your help, doc._

It wasn’t a minute later, not hardly enough time for Tony to remain in his thoughts for long, before Steve replied back.

 

**_I had a quick break because of a cancellation! I would never abandon any of my patients., I swear._ **

Tony could almost imagine the frazzled look on the handsome face.

**_But that’s good to hear about Peter. I’m glad he’s better._ **

****

**_And anytime, Tony._ **

 

_You know, doc, I never paid you for your impromptu house call._

**_There’s no need to, Tony. Like I said, I do it when I have the time. Not anything official._ **

_Hmm, sounds sketchy._

_But really, let me pay you back somehow._

 

It was now or never, Tony thought to himself as shaking fingers typed out the next few words.

 

_Let me get you a coffee, sometime or even dinner with me and Peter._

At one point Tony was worried that either Steve didn’t get the message or he got the message and promptly deleted it because it was over fifteen minutes that he had sent the request.

 

He took a risk and now he was gonna pay for it.

 

“Well, Jarvis, time to start looking for new pediatricians because I just screwed up with this one,” Tony grumbled before a notification popped up on his phone.

 

_I will take you up on that offer :)_

They had settled on a little casual restaurant situated a few miles out of the city, one of Peter’s favorites. Tony felt a little guilty that he was in a way using his son to get to Steve, but sue him for trying to seek out a little bit of love.

 

And it wasn’t as if Peter was hardly upset at any of it.

 

“I can’t wait to see, Doctor Steve, daddy!” Peter shouted happily, throwing his arms up in the air.

 

“Honey, I’m glad you’re excited but we’re gonna need to get you dressed to see him. I don’t think they allow little naked Peters into the restaurant,” Tony said with a teasing smile and Peter calmed down long enough for Tony to finish getting him dressed.

 

“There we go. You’re a handsome little thing, aren’t you?” Tony said with a grin a few minutes later, smoothing down Peter’s shirt then holding the boy at arm’s length, taking a look at his entire outfit. Peter giggled at the comment and Tony brought him in closer to press a kiss to his head.

 

“Come on, Daddy! We’re gonna be late,” Peter whined and Tony rolled his eyes but nevertheless nodded his head and got done with his last few remaining tasks.

 

“Don’t wait up, Jarvis!” Tony called out as he herded Peter out the door.  

“I’ll do my best, sir.” How his AI could sound so dry, he’d never know.

 

They arrived at the restaurant about twenty minutes later, right on the dot of five o’clock. Tony immediately regretted not taking Steve to a place that at least had valet parking because he just remembered how much of a hassle it was to find any empty space. He had half a mind to leave the car be there and break it out of the impound lot later.

About ten minutes later, Tony strolled into the restaurant, carrying Peter on his hip and was greeted by the host.

 

“Good evening, sir. Table for two?”

 

“Three actually and he might already be here. He’s a little too punctual.”

 

Peter interrupted him however with a gleeful squeal. “He’s over der, daddy!”

 

Tony looked over to where Peter was pointing at and his mouth curled into a smile as he saw Steve, standing up from his chair and waving at them. He looked absolutely ridiculous, towering over all the other patrons and a wide grin on his face.

 

Tony pressed a kiss to Peter’s cheek before nodding at the host and strolled over to their table.

 

“Sorry for being late. Peter held us up,” Tony said as he approached and teasingly poked at his son’s stomach before depositing him down in the chair between him and Steve.

 

“Daddy, nuh-uh,” Peter replied back, glaring up at the man before turning to Steve.

 

“It’s all daddy’s fault.”

 

“You little traitor,” Tony murmured before dropping a kiss to the top of his son’s head and taking notice of the delighted grin that was plastered on Steve’s face as he watched on.

 

“Let me guess, parking?” Steve inquired and Tony grumbled, sitting down on his chair.

 

“One of the worst things ever invented, if you ask me,” Tony scuffed and Steve rolled his eyes, a fond expression on his face. Tony smirked, reaching for the napkin on the table and placed it across his lap as Steve turned to Peter.

 

“Your dad tells me you’re feeling much better, kiddo!”

 

Peter giggled, nodding his head. “Uh-huh! Tons better and I gots to see Ned again! I didn’t see him fo’ever, Doc’or S’eve!”

 

Steve gasped, shaking his head, “That’s a long time not to see your best friend!”

 

Peter nodded, a somber expression on his face and Tony had to hide his smile behind his hand.

 

“It’s o’ay! We played lots at school yes’erday.”

 

Steve smiled, reaching out to ruffle Peter’s hair, “I’m glad to hear it, buddy.”

 

The waiter approached them not a moment afterwards, taking their drink orders down before leaving them to look at the menu afterwards.

 

“The food here looks great, Tony. I don’t know why I’ve never heard of it before. I practically live three blocks down! I’ve got to thank you for introducing me to this place.”

 

Tony looked up from where he was reading the menu with Peter and gave a little shrug. “My assistant, Pepper, told me about this place. I needed somewhere that was kid-friendly but still a little low-key. Peter loves it here, don’t you, baby?”

 

Peter nodded his head absentmindedly before asking, “Can I get a cheeseburger, daddy?”

 

Tony looked down at him and smiled. “Sure, baby. You want fries with that?”

 

Peter eagerly nodded his head while he heard Steve give a small chuckle. He turned to the man, raising an eyebrow and Steve tried to act like nothing happened, a red glow appearing on his cheeks.

 

“Sorry,” Steve said, clearing his throat before looking back at Tony a glimmer in his eyes, “Just looks like you missed out on your calling at the burger joint.”

 

Tony huffed, rolling his eyes but couldn’t help the grin appearing on his face especially after the shit-eating grin Steve offered him after his little jab.

 

“You’re a hilarious, doc. Could have said the same about your career as a comedian.”

 

Steve shrugged, glancing down at his own menu before replying, “I got a job working with kids and they love all my jokes.” He glanced over at Peter for a second and Tony rolled his eyes, pulling his kid near him and pressing a kiss to his head.

 

“Daddy,” Peter grumbled pushing Tony away from him.

 

Tony let out an offended gasp and clutched at his chest. “What? My own son? My own baby boy?! Pushing me away?!”

 

Peter giggled, pushing Tony’s arm away when he tried to grab him again, nearly falling off the chair.

 

“You gots to leave me alone, daddy! You hafta pay attention to Doc’or S’eve! He’s your date!”

 

Tony stopped moving and became rigid at the same time Steve nearly spit up his water back into this cup.

 

Peter eyed the two man, a questioning look on his face. “Ned told me and he knows lots of s’uff daddy.”

 

God, somedays he cursed how much of a little smart ass his son was, a trait he adopted entirely from his father. He looked over at Steve who had a red blush crawling up his neck and all over his cheeks and for a moment Tony felt bad but the next he was relishing on how endearing the man looked while embarrassed and on the spot.  

 

“Well, honey.” Tony started, taking a deep breath before smiling looking over at Steve and then back to his son. “I can pay attention to the both of you. I can pay attention to my little boy and,” Tony hesitated, gazing back at Steve who had a curious expression on his face before finishing, “My date.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is part one of a series that I hope you enjoyed. Please please please tell me what you thought! Comments, suggestions, or want to send some love my way. They keep me going. XOxoxox


End file.
